The present disclosure generally relates to vehicles and, more particularly, relates to a door latch assembly having particular utility in a door of a vehicle.
It is generally known to provide a door latch assembly for use in a vehicle. Door latch assemblies design may vary based on a variety of factors including, but not limited to, the type of vehicle (e.g., car, minivan, sport utility, crossover, pickup truck, etc.) as well as the location of the latch assembly in the vehicle. It is also generally known to provide a latch assembly in a door of a vehicle that may be operated by a single or double pull mode using door handles located on the outside and inside of the door of the vehicle. The door latch assembly must be capable of performing in a variety of modes and in numerous adverse circumstances including during an impact to the vehicle. There long remains a continuing and significant need to provide improved impact performance of a door latch assembly for use in a vehicle.